


La Fuite

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp de Lancelot, Gen, Livre IV, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Arthur lance son raid sur le camp de Lancelot, il tombe sur Galessin et Gauvain qui tentent de s'échapper. Le roi réalise alors plusieurs choses sur son neveu et son chevalier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fuite

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une idée qui trônait depuis un moment dans mes fichiers non-finis. Et puis Acciobamon sur tumblr a fait un post concernant Galessin et Gauvain et j'ai du coup eu la motivation de finir cette fic ! Enjoy :) !

« J’ai entendu un bruit. C’est pas bon signe.  
\- Ma foi, je n’ai rien entendu seigneur Galessin, ce n’était peut-être que le fruit du vent.  
\- Non, j’suis sûr, j’ai entendu du bruit. Comme des pas. Et y’en a plusieurs. Vous entendez pas vous ? »

L’aide de camp se contenta d’hausser les épaules, l’air perdu, comme s’il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Galessin, avant de s’en aller vaquer à ses occupations. Au dehors de sa tente minuscule qu’il occupait au camp de Lancelot, main sur le pommeau de son épée, il prêtait l’oreille. A ses côtés, Gauvain, qui rentrait en Orcanie pour devoir familial et s’était arrêté pour faire la route avec le Duc qui devait faire son rapport au roi Loth, semblait tout aussi perdu que l’aide de camp, n’ayant rien entendu. Tout était calme, peut-être trop pour le chevalier expérimenté qu’était le bras droit de Loth.  
D’un coup, des cris et bientôt, l’acier des épées qui s’entrechoquaient. Galessin se plaça instinctivement devant Gauvain, épée dégainée, avant de le presser pour rejoindre l’écurie de fortune qui avait été construite pour le camp. Dans leur course, le Duc crut reconnaître la voix bourrue de Léodagan et celles des deux débiles dont il ne se souvenait jamais vraiment leur nom. Ça ne voulait dire qu’une chose : le roi Arthur était là et en tant que traître il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ni de celle de Gauvain, d’ailleurs, qui avait plus ou moins décidé de prendre parti pour son père afin de ne pas déshonorer la famille ou quelque chose qui sonnait comme ça, bien que tourner le dos à Arthur le tourmentait. 

« Dépêchez-vous, faut pas traîner là ! » Insista Galessin dont les cheveux devenaient plus hirsutes que jamais par la course.

Les écuries n’étaient plus très loin et le Duc continuait de regarder derrière lui afin de vérifier que Gauvain était bien derrière. Soudain, un éclat rougeoyant entra dans leur champ de vision et Arthur se tenait face à eux. Ils s’arrêtèrent, Galessin tendant le bras vers Gauvain en guise de protection, tandis que son épée, dans l’autre main, se tenait bien droite devant lui. Le souverain lui faisait face, Excalibur en main, son regard se posa sur celui du Duc. 

Le temps sembla se figer un instant. Les prunelles sombres de l’Orcanien étaient déterminées mais résignées à la fois, un mélange insolite pour celui qui semblait être fatigué de tout habituellement. Il y avait aussi une lueur, peut-être de peur se dit Arthur, mais aussi autre chose, il n’aurait su dire quoi. Gauvain, lui, semblait se décomposer un peu plus à chaque seconde, terrifié à l’idée d’un combat entre deux hommes qu’il admirait et qu’il aimait. Son teint était de plus en plus blanchâtre, tandis que ses yeux s’humidifiaient, bien qu’aucune larme ne parvienne à s’échapper.  
Galessin, dont un bras était tendu en arrière, pour protéger Gauvain, s’agrippa définitivement au prince, reculant d’un pas pour être pratiquement collé au jeune homme. Ses yeux regardèrent Arthur avec un air de défi et de détermination. Galessin était prêt à donner sa vie pour Gauvain, il ne laisserait pas Arthur s’approcher de son neveu si jamais l’envie lui en prenait. 

« Laissez-le, il a rien fait. Il est innocent et vous le savez. »

C’est à ce moment qu’Arthur comprit quelque chose. Tout s’était déroulé sous ses yeux sans qu’il n’y comprenne grand-chose. Galessin pouvait être considéré comme un traître, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, c’est ce qu’il était et il méritait une punition à la hauteur de cet affront. Et pourtant, la dévotion qu’il montrait à Gauvain, qu’il lui avait toujours montré, à sa manière, ça dépassait tous ces jeux d’alliances et de trahisons que le Roi Loth mettait à exécution. C’est à ce moment qu’Arthur comprit que se battre maintenant, que tuer ou blesser Galessin ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses avec son neveu. Arthur réalisa à quel point il avait pu se montrer cassant et injuste en demandant à ce garçon si naïf au bon naturel de choisir un camp. Même si cet empoté pouvait l’agacer la majorité du temps, il n’en restait pas moins un jeune homme qui lui vouait presque un culte, qui l’aimait malgré les sautes d’humeur du Roi et que sa situation n’était pas facile non plus. Oh il regretterait sans doute la décision qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais le comportement de Galessin était bien plus parlant que des mots n’auraient pu l’être.  
Arthur baissa les yeux et Excalibur. 

« Décarrez. Et vite. On ne s’est jamais croisé. Grouillez-vous avant que je regrette ma décision. »

Les yeux de Galessin étaient exorbités par la surprise. Jamais il n’aurait pensé entendre ces mots ni voir une telle résignation de la part d’Arthur. Mais il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se reprendre et attraper la main de Gauvain, qui ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu’il se passait. L’Orcanien courrait et tirait son prince derrière lui, qui lança un derrière regard humide envers son oncle.

Les deux hommes parvinrent jusqu’aux écuries et montèrent sur les deux premiers chevaux qu’ils trouvèrent avant de laisser derrière un camp dévasté et laissé à la merci des chevaliers de Kaamelott. Cette fois-ci, aucun d’eux ne se retourna. Ils galopèrent tant qu’ils le purent, jusqu’à être sûrs d’être hors de portée du raid lancé par Arthur. Ils firent une halte près d’un cours d’eau. Ils restèrent silencieux, bien que chacun regarde l’autre avec attention à la recherche de la moindre blessure qu’ils auraient pu ne pas voir sous le coup de l’adrénaline. Quand tous deux s’assirent face au cours d’eau, le soleil presque couché, Gauvain se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Il avait trahi Arthur, il avait trahi celui qu’il considérait comme un père et ce dernier avait décidé de le laisser s’enfuir. Gauvain ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu’il comptait faire. Suivre son père avait été la solution la plus logique à suivre, du moins quand il y avait réfléchi : il ne pouvait décemment pas trahir sa famille la plus proche bien qu’ils n’avaient rien à voir avec la famille que Gauvain s’était toujours imaginé. Le prince d’Orcanie était tout simplement perdu. Alors, comme souvent, Galessin rassura le jeune homme, comme le roc qu’il avait toujours été pour lui. Le chevalier enroula son bras autour des épaules de Gauvain et l’amena à lui. Il ne lui promettrait pas que tout irait bien, lui-même ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir. Mais il était là pour son prince et serait toujours là pour lui.


End file.
